HTTP content, such as, HTML or XML pages (web pages) are presented to users by a client side web browser, such as Microsoft Internet Explorer and Mozilla. HTTP content includes elements, such as, text and pictures. Some browsers may regard HTTP content (such as HTML pages or XML pages) as a tree of elements.
Performing transformations on HTTP content results in modified HTTP content (modified web pages). The modified content may include changes only to the appearance of the HTTP content. Methods and software, to perform the transformations, have been reported in the art.
Various software tools such as Microsoft Front page may be used to modify a web page before it is placed in a web site for download.
An HTTP intermediary, such as an HTTP-proxy or a transformation proxy, can perform web page transformations. An HTTP-proxy is often used for interfacing web sites with a client web browser. An example of an HTTP-proxy is described in http://www.ietf.org/rfc/rfc2616.txt
Several web browsers, for instance, Microsoft Internet Explorer, support creation of web pages. Attributes which may be set include modifying colors, fonts, hyper-links, and pictures. There are advantages to allow a user to create web pages using the same browser used to present the web pages, rather than using special tools.
The MSHTML-Editing-Component of Microsoft Internet Explorer described in http://msdn.microsoft.com/library/default.asp?url=/workshop/browser/editing/mshtmleditor.asp can be used to define an element or a plurality of elements as editable.